The Clinical Sciences Core (CSC) is central to the overall mission of the Lifespan/Tufts/Brown/Boston University CFAR (Providence/Boston-PB CFAR) given the role of the Core in supporting clinical and collaborative research endeavors through the provision of direct research services, mentoring, and training. The CSC provides services in a collaborative manner, facilitating access to all services and areas of expertise within the multi-institutional CFAR. The CSC provides a diverse array of services including access to patient populations and clinical data, provision of specialized gynecologic specimen collection, expertise related to study design for vulnerable and hard-to-reach populations, development and adaptation of specialized assessment tools and study instruments, human subjects protection and regulatory oversight of research conducted among vulnerable populations, and economic analyses related to the HIV continuum of care. The CSC will promote clinical and translational research through the following aims: